Fae Inventor
by Katerina de Annika
Summary: Kenzi and Claudia both encounter Angels (Doctor Who), and while their friends desperately try to find a way to get them back, the two girls find themselves stuck together many, MANY years in the past. With only each other to rely on, they must find a way to work together, and hopefully have some fun at the same time. (It'll be rated M If I continue with it *happy hum*)


Notes: Inspired manips and edits by TheWarehouseWasMyHome ( thewarehousewasmyhome. tumblr .com). Her manips are amazing! I suggest you check them out, especially if you like where this story is going *smile*. I'm definitely wanting to write more of this story, since it was so much fun to write in the first place. If you guys like it, then this will be one of the stories I'll focus on updating regularly! =)

* * *

"Holy Crap! What the HELL IS THA—!"

Bo froze in horror when she realized Kenzi had suddenly gone quiet. No. Nonononono! She walked to the doorway, her stomach in her throat, searching for any sign of her best friend. But Kenzi had disappeared. Lying halfway across the room was the only thing left of hers, a broken heel from one of her custom leather boots. "Kenzi…no" groaned Bo. Her best friend was gone, and she didn't know how to get her back.

Bo's eyes flashed a wicked, powerful blue. She stormed into the room and grabbed the arm of the angel that had torn her beautiful Kenzi away from her, and broke it off. She glared at the angel that had moved in behind her, gripped the knife in her hand and slammed it into the deep crack along the angel's neck. Then she reached up and yanked on it's head, snapping it off. It landed on the ground with a thud, and rolled a few feet away. Growling, Bo picked up her dagger and stalked out of the room. Lauren's worried face fell as she hurried after Bo, pleading with her to explain what just happened, and to tell her where in the hell Kenzi was.

And all Bo could do was set her jaw, and let the angry tears stream down her face.

The Angels had taken Kenzi, and there was no way to get her back.

"CLAUDIA!" Myka screamed, darting through a hallway, trying desperately to catch up to Claudia, Artie, and Steve. She heart them shouting. She could hear their desperation, and even she could feel the vibes that had almost crippled Pete. Something was wrong. Something was so, so very wrong.

She skidded to a halt as she rounded the corner, and in front of her was the most disturbing angel statue she had ever seen. It had somehow broken off from the fountain in back of the mansion and made it's way to the ballroom. They had heard of statues moving and people disappearing. But THIS! This was not what they had bargained for. She heard the tightness in Steve's voice, and could feel the anger rolling off Artie. And Claudia— Myka froze. Where was claudia? She had heard her cry out. She thought she had been hurt. But if she was hurt, then where was she?

"Where's Claud?" Myka asked, panic creeping into her voice. Steve just looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "She blinked" he whispered, tears staining his face. Myka's face blanched. They had read in an old book on "Fae and Otherwordly creatures" that statues could make you disappear, but that they couldn't move if you were watching them. The sentence "Whatever you do, Don't Blink" had been written in blood. "But That book also had Succubi and Brownies!" Myka blustered. "How could they be REAL!"

Artie ground his teeth. "Now the question is, How can we stop them."

"BUT WHERE IS CLAUDIA!" Myka shouted. She was desperate this time. Claudia couldn't die. Claudia couldn't be gone. Myka had just found out that H.G. had been cleared by the Regents for helping save the warehouse. She and Claudia were planning a coming home party for the beautiful Victorian. Claudia had new inventions she wanted to show HG. Claudia had become her little sister. She couldn't….she….

A choked sob came from Myka. She felt like she was going to throw up. "She just can't be gone". She slid to her knees, trying to hold back the tears as best she could. She was failing miserably.

_"Where did you go, Claud?"_ she whispered. _"Where did you go….?"_

"Awww Hell" groaned Claudia, holding her head as she tried to sit up. She opened her eyes for a second but quickly shut them again as her world spun. "Jinxy, whatever I did, I don't recommend it." She moaned, flopping onto her back once more. "Jinx. Come in Steve. Man down." Claudia opened her left eye a crack, but instead of the soaring ceiling of the rundown mansion, she saw a grey-blue sky growing steadily darker. A mild wind ruffled her hair, and she swallowed, eyes opening wide. "What the—?"

Another groan alerted her that she was not alone. She cautiously got to her knees, eyeing the black lump a few feet away. "Um. Hey. You okay, buddy?" She asked. "Do I LOOK okay?" snapped the lump. The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Someone's not in a good mood." She quipped, eyes sparkling. Even if she didn't know what the hell was going on, she at least knew that they were in no immediate danger. And she was curious. She crawled closer to the talking lump. Soon she was looking down at a young woman with her arms over her face, legs splayed, one heel broken on a pair of otherwise sweet boots. A startlingly pale blue eye peeked at Claudia from between splayed fingers. "WHAT." The dark haired beauty drolled sarcastically. Claudia grinned down at her. "You broke a heel." she said. Kenzi's eyes widened and she bolted upright, hands reaching blindly for her right foot. She realized the red head was right, and then everything came flooding back. Her hands fell to her sides, and her face took on an unusually glum look. "Uh, what's up?" Claud asked. Kenzi took a deep breath. "My heel broke when I was running from some scary ass shit called 'Angels'. They may LOOK like angels bu—"

"Angels" Claudia hurriedly asked, eyes narrowing. "You mean the kind that moves when you're not looking at it?"

Kenzi glanced incredulously at her. "You know them? But I thought…" "I thought that only we knew about them… Yeah. So did we." Claudia quickly revised her statement. "So did _I_."

"Do you know what happened to us? Why we're here?" Kenzi asked, eyeing the mud on her hands and shoes with distaste. "No clue." Claud replied, shrugging. "But I do know we should probably find some shelter, in any case."

They both looked around them. They were in some kind of field, with wind blowing in first and spurts, each more forceful than the last, as the thunderstorm moved closer.

Kenzi nodded, and then eyed the pale hand that Claudia had reached out to her. "I'm Claudia by the way, but you can also call me Claud." Kenzi looked up at the bubbly red head, and smiled, taking the offered hand. "I'm Kenzi. And It looks like we're going to be stuck with each other for a little while." She gave Claudia a wry grin, and then both looked down at their hands. Claudia gave Kenzi's hand a squeeze, then looked back up into the young woman's gorgeous pale blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you." She said, smiling back.

Only after a few minutes did they let go of each other's hands. They were well on their way to a group of run down huts they had spied a few hills over. They didn't know where they were or how they had gotten there. And neither of them knew quite how far away they were from the TIME, and the people they loved. But They both somehow knew that together, they could figure it out.


End file.
